1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a tank for storing liquid that is mounted in the bed of a truck adjacent to and over the wheel well.
2. Background Art
Truck owners often have need for portable liquid storage such as storage for extra fuel or water, and the like. Whether the owner needs extra fuel for the truck itself, water for drinking, or the like, having a way to store liquid in the bed of a truck is very convenient.
However, finding space for a liquid storage tank in the bed of a truck can often be tricky. Truck owners often use the bed of their trucks to move large items, to move their recreational vehicles, or the like. Therefore, mounting a large tank in the bed of a vehicle is often not practical.
Further, a loose tank in the bed of a truck can tip and spill or fall out of the truck bed. Therefore, having the tank mounted in the truck bed is often desirable.
There is space in a bed of a truck that is often unusable because of its strange shape. This space is located adjacent to and above the wheel wells which extend into the bed of a truck. Items placed in the bed of the truck are usually not placed in this space because of its restricted nature. Therefore, this space often goes unused and would be a desirable location to mount a liquid storage tank.
Over the years a few fuel or liquid storage devices have been designed for placement adjacent to the wheel well in the bed of a truck, i.e. U.S. Pat. No. 3,586,883 issued to Omlid and U.S. Pat. No. 3,727,971 issued to Sisler. These devices, however, fail to utilize the area over the wheel well for fuel or liquid storage. Sisler shows storage over the wheel well, this storage is not, however, used for fuel or liquids. Therefore, these devices fail to maximize the amount of fuel or liquid stored.
Accordingly, what is needed is an over the wheel well liquid storage tank that fits in the limited space located adjacent to and above the wheel well in the bed of a truck maximizing the amount of liquid stored and utilizing as much of the awkward space in this location as possible.